<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【APH×FGO】恍惚之间 by Sieg0216</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27698411">【APH×FGO】恍惚之间</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sieg0216/pseuds/Sieg0216'>Sieg0216</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/Grand Order, Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossover, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:55:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,142</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27698411</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sieg0216/pseuds/Sieg0216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>aph的贝瓦尔德（🇸🇪）与fgo的齐格鲁德的crossover，北欧神话基本起源于冰岛地区，但因为就是想拉郎，所以强行南下了。两个人具体的关系和身份（人或者不是人）想怎么理解都可以。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【APH×FGO】恍惚之间</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>即便位于南部，冬季的斯德哥尔摩也不改寒冷，走在回家的路上时，齐格鲁德唐突地感到心神不宁，像一阵寒风突然吹进心室里，这种没由来的情绪波动一般会被他克制下去、阻止其继续蔓延，他扶了扶自己的眼镜，好像这样就能让心情也复归常态。今天轮到他做晚饭，在回家之前还要去超市一趟，如果因为胡思乱想而漏买东西就不好了，但是在购物的过程中，不安的感觉仍旧像丝线缠绕在心头紧勒着。<br/>天已经黑了，冬季的日照时间稀少，齐格鲁德拎着食材与公文包回家，虽然家里有人，但他习惯自己用钥匙开门，不想用如此微不足道的事情打扰同居者，并不是对方脾气不好，只是他过于独立了——他曾经得到了这样的评价，但正因为建立了感情，所以才不想给对方添麻烦，住在这里的两个人都是如此，算是互相扯平了。<br/>在踏进装帧简约的客厅时，齐格鲁德感觉到气氛微妙的古怪，虽然家里平时也如此安静，但并不会有这种古怪的感觉，他立刻想起之前回家路上的心神不宁感，这种第六感到底是好是坏？如果能让他预知到一些不详的未来，他倒也愿意接受……然后他看到客厅里的那个人，确信这微妙的感觉就来自对方身上。<br/>房子的主人、他的同居者正躺在沙发上，一条深色的毛毯盖在身上轻微起伏，齐格鲁德放下手上的东西、为了看清他的模样而走到沙发旁，鞋尖碰到一个东西让他惊得后退一步，定睛一看是对方的眼镜掉在地上，银色边框反射着一点刺眼的灯光，还好自己没有一脚踏上去，齐格鲁德这么想着将它拾起来摆在茶几上。<br/>像这样任凭眼镜掉在地上非常奇怪，和自己单纯将眼镜作为装饰不同，男人是真的视力不好，所以格外爱惜自己的眼镜。齐格鲁德轻手轻脚地靠近沙发，看到男人正闭眼睡着，淡金色的短发蹭着歪歪斜斜的靠枕，气息沉重，脸颊上则带着一片不自然的红晕，平日习惯性蹙着的眉间也没有因睡眠而放松，眼底常有的一小片阴影看起来则更浓重了。<br/>就像精密的仪器发生一点错误就会停止运转，生活过于规律的人哪怕有一点变化也会令人起疑，更不用说齐格鲁德并不是迟钝的人，眼前的景象有些熟悉，让心中忧虑的乌云越发聚集。<br/>“…贝瓦尔德阁下……”齐格鲁德蹲在沙发边轻声呼唤睡着的男人，“您还好吗？请睁开眼睛。”<br/>名叫贝瓦尔德的男人似乎发出一声沙哑的喘气，但没有醒来，齐格鲁德便轻拍他结实的肩膀，身体接触让他的指尖感受到一股不自然的热量，就算是刚从寒冷的室外回来，触碰到这种热度也有些过头了，他立刻将手覆在对方的额头上，滚烫的温度让他终于确定了之前的推测，正巧男人也在额头被触碰后睁开了眼睛。<br/>“……你…回来了啊。”<br/>男人本就嗓音低沉且寡言少语，现在病殃殃的语气让声音听起来更加含糊了。<br/>“是的，鄙人刚刚回来，没想到阁下会病倒在这里……”<br/>两双同色的青蓝眼眸对视着，一方因发烧而眼神虚浮，另一方则聚精会神充满忧心。今天贝瓦尔德在家休息，齐格鲁德则还要去工作，没想到热病就在短短一天时间里侵袭了这个身体健壮的男人，齐格鲁德一边庆幸自己回家准时，一边又想着对方为何不给他打个电话，或许是不想让他担心的独立心理在作祟。<br/>“阁下有做些什么吗？比如测量体温或吃药？”<br/>贝瓦尔德含混地哼了一声、轻微摇摇头，大概是头昏脑热到不敢随意活动吧，这时便体现出有一名同居人的优点来，齐格鲁德立刻起身去找医药箱，义务感与关怀之心是如此自然的东西，更不用说他曾经也受到了这个人的帮助，报答是理所应当。</p><p>让生病的男人用上体温计后，齐格鲁德去厨房烧水，今晚他买了龙虾肉，本打算两人吃海鲜炖菜，但眼下的情况让他决定改成煮粥，等待水沸的时间里他又回到沙发前，取出体温计果然看到一个不正常的数字。<br/>“阁下能坐起来吗？鄙人将退烧药准备好了，”齐格鲁德边问边试图将对方扶起来，贝瓦尔德尽力配合，男人身材高大，但还好齐格鲁德力量也不小，“如果以后再这样突发疾病，希望您能尽量告诉鄙人。”<br/>贝瓦尔德眯着眼睛、很低地“嗯”了一声，就像他平时回话那样，齐格鲁德便相信他是听到了，喂他吃下药后，齐格鲁德继续去厨房忙碌，他将切碎的龙虾肉与一些蔬菜放进米粥，翻滚着米粥的锅中发出咕嘟咕嘟的闷响，很快飘出鲜香的气味，齐格鲁德盯着计时器，最后一秒不差地煮好关火，盛出一碗热粥将它放在茶几上，冷空气很快会将它变成适合入口的温度。<br/>贝瓦尔德还是眯着双眼，如同半梦半醒，并且发出些呓语般的声音，齐格鲁德害怕漏听了他的需求，于是坐在那淡金色的脑袋旁边俯下身，可是入耳的低语不像是在提出请求，甚至连是在对谁说、是现实还是幻想都令他无法解明。<br/>是单纯的梦话吗？还是想对他说些什么？齐格鲁德沉默地思考。至少现在不是询问的时候，如果自己在贝瓦尔德康复后还记得这件事，就向他问一下吧，只要他本人还记得自己说过的那些话。<br/>齐格鲁德这么想着，伸手又拽了拽毛毯，让它能完全盖住对方的身体。</p><p>贝瓦尔德感觉自己睡了很多觉，反复地陷入浅眠又被难受的体热唤醒，像是在温热的海水里沉浮。当他今天最后一次醒来后，之前萦绕不散的头昏脑涨感终于消失，身体也没有虚汗了，他抬手摸了摸自己的额头，温度已经复归正常。<br/>他觉得干渴、想喝些热水，但摸到茶几上的玻璃杯已经空空如也，贝瓦尔德坐起身戴上眼镜，温暖的毛毯从身上滑落、冷空气又趁虚而入，但他还是打算自己去接水，趁机活动下躺了一天的僵硬身体。<br/>“贝瓦尔德阁下？您已经可以起来了吗？”<br/>刚才睁开眼看到灯没有点亮，本以为客厅已经没人了，原来齐格鲁德没有离开，他正坐在窗台上，手里捧着一杯冒热气的咖啡。窗台很宽阔，可以坐下一个人，也可以把家里的植物放在这里晒太阳，此刻窗外是飘雪的夜色，客厅里的一点亮度也来自窗外，来自天上如帷幔般飘忽闪烁的极光。<br/>“你不去睡觉么？”<br/>在饮水机旁喝干半杯后又接了一杯，贝瓦尔德端着热水也坐在窗台边，齐格鲁德缩起腿为他空出位置，天空中荧光色的纱帐铺洒在二人身上，让距离不足一米的他们都身披同样的光泽。<br/>“鄙人打算等您的病情好转再说，不太放心留您一人在这边，”齐格鲁德端详着他大病初愈的模样露出浅笑，“而且，今天的夜空令人想多欣赏一会儿。”<br/>“我…在发烧的时候，是不是说了什么胡话？”贝瓦尔德盯着手里的热水，在心里酝酿许久才问出来，“感觉自己说了什么，但没有印象了……”<br/>齐格鲁德似乎对这个问题略感惊讶，像是没想到贝瓦尔德会提起这件自己没放在心上的事。<br/>“您问我‘世界是不是由冰与火构成的’，如果这算是胡话的话……”<br/>眼神经常坚定的男人此刻却有些视线飘忽，仿佛若有所思。<br/>“鄙人觉得这个问题很有趣，还有种怀念的感觉……火山、冰冻的海岸线…北欧地区是给人这样的感觉。您是怎么出现这样浪漫的想法的？”<br/>“…没什么，只是个流传已久的故事，”若要认真解释起来，事情可能会变得很复杂，齐格鲁德似乎不熟悉这些传说故事，贝瓦尔德决定不让对方陷入思考的苦恼，“谢谢你今天照顾我。”<br/>他应该再多说一些感谢以显得真诚，但习惯还是让他说出了最简短的话语。<br/>“不用客气，比起您收留鄙人的恩情，这只是小事而已。”<br/>齐格鲁德低头啜饮咖啡，温柔的表情似是沉浸在回忆中，狭小的窗台上飘散着苦味的香气，贝瓦尔德也无法克制地反复回想二人初遇——或者说在齐格鲁德心中是初遇那天的情景。</p><p>同样是下雪的寒夜，同样是耀目的极光，他在家门前的篱笆旁遇到这个男人，对方除了身上朴素的衣服外什么都没有，坐在地上倚靠着篱笆、身上落满雪片的样子像一条可怜的流浪狗。慈悲之心让贝瓦尔德驻足在他面前，将伞遮在他的头顶，贝瓦尔德提出问题，但只得到一些含混的哼声，他才知道对方在寒冷侵袭下发着高烧，于是将他带回了家里照顾。<br/>男人不记得往事，似乎从有意识起就在城里漫无目的地游荡，但还知道自己叫齐格鲁德，贝瓦尔德家里一本落灰的旧书记载着同样的名字——也不记得上次翻看它是何时了——或许这个名字证明他出身本地。贝瓦尔德同意他暂住在这里，让独居的房子多点生气也不错，齐格鲁德心灵手巧、责任感很强，得到固定居所的他也很快找到了工作，如此定型的二人同居关系便持续至今。<br/>男人给他一种熟悉的感觉，像是幼时就见过的结冰的海面、积雪的层峦叠嶂，男人仿佛和它们一样、勾起他遥远的带着风雪气味的回忆，但也因为回忆已经模糊，所以他无法言明男人于自己到底有何意义。在男人恢复精神看到那双终见天日的青色双瞳后，虽然男人和他几乎淡忘的印象不同戴着眼镜，但他更没由来地确信那恍惚的感觉。<br/>也许确实发生过什么他们都记不清的往事，但是和充实的当下相比，过分沉湎于过去就像钟爱腐坏的旧家具，显得裹足不前。<br/>“贝瓦尔德阁下，您也在怀念什么吗？”<br/>“……不，没有，只是恍惚了一下吧。”<br/>贝瓦尔德仰望层叠的极光，星空像蒙上面纱、低垂肃穆着的黑夜之神。它们是否和冰与火一样见证了时代，照耀过有可能制造回忆的曾经的他们二人？</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>